


Baby booties (Art)

by 2bnallegory



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bnallegory/pseuds/2bnallegory
Summary: Baby booties
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Het Big Bang 2019-2020





	Baby booties (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/gifts).



> This is for a fic, [Having Faith by sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137812/chapters/58118233)


End file.
